Son of Zeus
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: *First PJO fic Ever* REWRITTEN: AU; Just some Percabeth to brighten your day, except...you might find that Percy is not the same seaweed brain we all know. Only slightly different...
1. Son of Zeus

Son of Zeus

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians" AU fanfic

**Prologue**

**_Grover's POV_**_**  
**_"Thalia, come quick! Annabeth was by the gates planting flowers by Percy's Pine Tree when something happened." I told Thalia, and she had a worried expression. We knew Annabeth was very close to that tree. Awhile back, I was helping Annabeth, Luke, and Percy get to Camp Half Blood when a Cyclops attacked us. Percy bravely sacrificed himself so that the rest of us could get to camp safely. His father, Zeus, felt terrible for his son and turned him into a Pine Tree that now protects Camp Half Blood from all monsters. Things had only gotten harder when Luke had betrayed us all, by going to work for the Titans. He had this cruel grudge against all gods, maybe because of his father Hermes. Thalia, daughter of Poseidon, had been through a lot with Annabeth and I, and she was her closest friend. Thalia and I ran toward the gates and found Annabeth waiting for us with a shocked expression.

"The Golden Fleece healed the tree much more than we expected. I found, someone." She said. Thalia went with Annabeth and I followed them to the tree. A huge crowd was gathering there now. Thalia bent down in front of the boy's figure and started to brush away the twigs and dirt around him. She touched his hand and his electric blue eyes opened widely.

"Come on, let's help him sit up." Thalia said, and she and Annabeth grabbed one of his arms each to help him stand. Annabeth gasped when she saw his face in the light. I was shocked at who I was seeing.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked the boy.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Zeus." He said, and everyone that had gathered stepped away in shock. I looked at Annabeth and who looked like she was going to faint.

"Annabeth? Grover?" Percy whispered, looking between Annabeth and I, who he hadn't seen in years.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelped in tears and she ran to hug him.

**A/N: So this story is going to be kind of short. It will most definitely surround Percabeth, but in a different light seeing as Percy is no longer the Son of Poseidon. Please R&amp;R to tell me what you guys think! Any suggestions are cool too! :)**


	2. Finally Home

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry for not updating in a while, but I'm back!**

**_Annabeth's POV_**

It was the happiest moment of my life. One of my best friends that I had thought was dead is finally home. Percy, Percy's home! I hugged him tight and his strong arms hugged back with intensity. I knew I was crying, but I didn't care. Percy was one of my best friends. And he and _Luke_ helped bring me here to safety. Sorry about my hostility mentioning Luke, but I thought we were friends until he betrayed us all and left camp to help the Titans. Percy looked at me with his bright blue eyes and I smiled.

"I've missed you so much," He said to me. I blushed lightly.

"It's been awhile _Superman_." I said, playfully punching his shoulder and pulling him into another hug. It just felt like if I let go, he would be gone again, like he was my imagination. After a moment I finally let go and let him go to Grover. Percy smiled and walked over to hug Grover. Grover was shocked and returned the hug after a few seconds hesitation. By now, many of the campers had gone back to whatever they were doing before I found Percy. Chiron was still here, waiting until all greetings were over so he could show Percy the camp. Only a few kids had stayed to watch the legend that is Percy of Percy's Pine.

"Perseus Jackson, we finally get to meet. A gift from the Gods I suppose that you are here at last. Welcome to Camp Half Blood." Chiron said, and Percy turned away from Grover to greet him.

"Thank you, sir." Percy said, shaking his hand.

"You can call me Chiron if you'd like," Chiron said and Percy nodded.

"We've finally made it, after all these years now we can all be safe together." I said, and Percy gave me a look of confusion.

"Where's Luke? Why didn't he come too?" Percy asked, and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Percy's expression changed quickly from confusion to worry.

"Is everything alright, Annabeth?" He asked, walking over to take my hand.

"I'm fine, but Luke isn't here. He betrayed us all." I told him. I averted my eyes from his gaze and waited for the reply I was sure would come.

"But Luke would never do something like that. Why did he leave?" This time, Chiron replied before I could answer.

"There is a terrible war brewing between the Gods and the Titans. And Luke has left us to join them," Chiron said, and thunder rolled in the distance. Zeus was hearing us now, and did not like what he heard. In that moment a bolt of lightning struck in the east, and the forest seemed to light up. I had forgotten that in the woods outside of the gates we were vulnerable to the weather. A light drizzle began and the lightning continued to strike closer and closer to our camp. I thought we had gotten Zeus mad by mentioning the Titans so much. But it wasn't what I thought. The next strike came right above Percy's head and when it hit, rather than electrocuting him, the yellow glow surrounded Percy and a smaller bolt of lightning took its place over Percy's head. Zeus had claimed his son, just to make sure that everyone had known it was really him. The glow faded, and the drizzle slowed to a stop letting us know it was over. Percy looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Thanks dad," I heard him mutter.

"We should get back to camp. Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and I can show you around and help you meet the campers." Chiron said, and I felt bad for forgetting that Thalia was still standing by me. Percy straightened his hand out to Thalia.

"Nice to meet you," He said, and Thalia shook his hand slightly.

"You too, Jackson." She said, and turned around to start walking back to the gates not too far away. Chiron followed her and Percy, Grover and I stood a little behind them so we could talk as we walked. Percy took my hand and I blushed again. It was so perfect to be with him again.

"So how have you been, wise girl?" Percy asked me. I loved it when he called me that. He is so adorable- did I say adorable? What? I meant he is so nice, yeah I meant nice.

"Nothing has been the same without you, Percy." I replied, looking at the twigs and leaves caught in his soft black hair. I could tell that Grover had started walking slower and was now behind us, but I didn't say anything. He was giving us some privacy.

"Well now I'm here, and everything can go back to the way it was." Percy said, and I frowned slightly.

"Not everything," I mumbled and I heard him sigh.

"I would never leave you. Not like he did." Percy said, as we got into the uncomfortable conversation of Luke's departure. He squeezed my hand and I stopped walking. I could feel the tears coming but Percy stopped them by brushing his hand across my cheek. He put his other hand on my shoulder and I saw Grover pass us out of the corner of my eye.

"He may have broken his promise to you, but I _never _will. I swear on the River Styx I will always be here for you. Even if I get too annoying," He said, making me giggle through the tears. I pulled him into a hug and felt his strong arms wrap around me.

"We should get to the camp. I'm sure Chiron and Thalia think we're lost by now." I said, and we pulled away from each other. Still holding hands we made our way to the gates of Camp Half Blood.

**A/N: Aw, wasn't that so sweet! Percabeth is by far my favorite ship. Please review to tell me what you guys think!**


	3. The Kiss

_**Percy's POV**_

It's so great to be back. Everyone is so grown up already. The last time I saw Annabeth she was a child, _I was a child._ I'm just so happy that she got to camp safely. In those moments before my sacrifice, I knew I was doing this for her. If she hadn't made it after everything, it would've been my fault. Not Luke, _me because I didn't protect her._ Now I'm in this cabin, all alone and I already want to be with Annabeth again. I think I hurt her when I brought up Luke. And I never want to hurt her. I _love _her. She's my Wise Girl. But I don't know if she loves me back. I left her alone her for many years, I can't expect her to just start where we left off. Which was nowhere, by the way. As I pace back and forth across the large empty space and ponder if I should tell her how I feel I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in," I say, and sit on my bed. The door opens and Annabeth walks in slowly. Her eyes are red and puffy and I knew she had to be crying about me.

"Um, Chiron wants to talk to you Percy." She says dejectedly and I get up, walk towards her and hug her tight.

"Are you alright? I know you've been crying." I asked her.

"It's just been so long and I kept feeling like this might not even be real. Like you're a figment of my imagination." She whispers, averting her eyes. I place a hand under her chin and lift her head for her eyes to meet mine.

"I already told you, I won't ever leave." I said. The next thing that happened surprised even me. We stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes and then she leaned in. I leaned in too and soon our lips touched and we kissed for at least a minute. But it felt much quicker than that. She pulled away too quick and before I could say a word she was leaving my cabin and rushing toward her own. Did I do something wrong? I thought when she leaned in it was because she was letting me know she loved me too. But I didn't have a chance to go find her now, Chiron is waiting. I only think about her as I walk to find Chiron, in some place called The Big House. I think I'm at the right place, as this is the largest building in the area so I knock on the door. Chiron opens it and allows me in. When we get to his office he shuts the door and I sit down.

"So how has camp been so far?" He asks me politely after offering me a glass of water.

"Its- great," I lie, not wanting to mention what just went down with Annabeth. I can tell from his expression he doesn't believe me, but he disregards it anyway.

"I have something for you, a gift from your father." Chiron spoke, dropping a silver watch in my hand.

"A watch?" I asked, suspicious.

"No, this is Aegis. A very powerful weapon. It turns into a strong shield with Medusas face embezzled on it. Use it wisely Perseus." He finished, smiling at me.

"Um, thanks." I said, returning the smile just as he motioned for me to leave. I guess the conversation was over. Outside the Big House I put on the watch and run to go find Annabeth. I need to make things right with her. I found her sitting on top of a climbing wall, looking down at all the people attempting to climb it now. It took a few tries but I finally reached the top of the wall and walked over to talk to her. She saw me before I got to her and averted her eyes.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I guess I took you leaning in the wrong way. I'm especially sorry if I hurt you," I told her. She still wouldn't look at me.

"I didn't run off because I was mad. I ran off because the kiss was good, and I didn't know if you felt the same." She said, and I was honestly surprised. She _liked_ the kiss. Meaning she does like me.

"I thought it was good too. And I-I like you Annabeth." I said, and she finally met my eyes.

"Really? Because I like you too Percy. All it took was seeing you after so many years to realize it." She said and smiled slightly. I pulled her into a hug and we sat like that for a while before she pulled away.

"So, does this mean we're a couple?" She questioned.

"I think it does." I said. She smiled and put her arm around me. Wasn't I the one who should've done that to her?

"Good," She whispered and she kissed me on the cheek.


	4. My Super-Man

**A/N: So this is the closing chapter to our Percabeth love story. Hope you guys liked Son of Zeus. I hope to be writing more Percabeth short stories soon! :D**

_**Annabeth's POV**_

It was finally not only a dream. It was a reality. What is it? Well it is me having an actual relationship with Percy. We're finally together and everything feels right with the world. He came back to me after all the years. We walk holding hands right now, on the shore of the lake. The hard thing is that I can't seem to help but cry. Cry for no reason, but really for every reason possible. He really is here. Those nightmares I've had about losing him have ceased a while ago, but now are back. Because he isn't dead. I notice Percy staring at me and I know I've let a tear slip past my eye. I don't know why I was crying. Maybe because now everything can be so fragile. It can all end again. He stops walking.

"What's wrong Wise Girl?" He asks, gently pushing a strand of hair from my face.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I say trying to make him keep walking but he just stands there. I thought maybe he was mad at me until I felt a splash of water hit my face.

"Hey!" I yelled, smacking his arm playfully. I was smiling. He smiled back and pushed me into the lake. Still holding his hand I pulled him in after me and we started to splash each other.

"Stop! Percy!" I yelled, still splashing back at him. I could hardly even remember why I was crying in the first place. Percy being the unfair boy he is decided to make this a game of, 'who can escape the random lightning bolt fastest!' The first bolt hit to my left in the water. So I decided to run out onto land if we were going to do this. He followed me and started shooting bolts out of the sky all over the place. Of course he wasn't really aiming for me, but he was trying to get as close as possible to make our game more fun. So I decided to put my Athena's wit to work. I waited for the perfect bolt and pretended to fall to the ground in pain. Immediately Percy ran to my aid, thinking he really had hit me.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth I'm so sorry!" He shouted, cradling me in his strong arms. I looked up at him and smiled, letting him know I was faking.

"Oh, you're cruel Wise Girl." He said, making my smile wider.

"Says the one who was making me run back and forth avoiding your lightning bolts." I respond.

"I just wanted you to be happy again." He said, and I blushed. I guess there was really nothing to worry about. He already swore he'd never leave again. I couldn't help but just stare into his eyes, as we lay on the shore together. He started to chuckle noticing me staring. I turned my head away slightly and stared back to the dining pavilion. I was starting to feel hungry. All that running and pretending to be hurt was taking a toll now. But lunch wasn't for another half an hour so we'd have to wait a bit longer.

"Hungry?" Percy asked, and I just nodded.

"Don't worry time _flies _when you're with me," He said, and I pretended to laugh at his pun.

"Is that the best you've got?" I ask him. He smirks mischievously.

"You want me to show you the real thing? I know I'm probably a bit undertrained but flying should come easy." He said, and I tensed. I don't want to be a practice dummy when he has never tried flying before and only just realized his ability when I mentioned it to him two days ago. Yeah, it's already been a little while since Percy first came back to me, I mean us.

"Oh don't be nervous, you were the first one who said it should come natural as a son of Zeus!" Percy begged. Of course he made the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't say no.

"Uh, fine. But we better not go too high." I warned, and he smiled while hugging me tightly. We both got up and he shut his eyes as if to concentrate. Within a few minutes it starts to get windy. I don't know what he's doing and was about to back up when he grabbed my hand. I noticed his eyes were open again.

"I think I can do this. Hold on." He said quietly, and the wind around us seemed to pick up speed. I put my arms around him and prayed to Athena.

_Please let this be safe. Please don't let us fall out of the sky._

I shut my eyes and before I knew it I couldn't feel the sand that should've been below me. But I still refused to look. Percy was shouting in happiness. He said something like 'I'm Super-Man!'

"Annabeth open your eyes. I won't drop you." Percy said quickly, very soon returning to his shouting. I trusted him so I opened my eyes. The view was beautiful. I could see the entire camp. Some of the campers were actually looking up at us. Oh gods, what is Chiron going to say about this?

"Percy, I'm starting to believe this wasn't a good idea." I told him. He frowned but didn't look directly at me.

"But, up here it feels like I'm your Super-Man and you're my Lois Lane. I feel so special to have you in my arms right now, all the way up here." Percy spoke, and his poetic speech made me blush. I wasn't even thinking about Chiron punishing us anymore.

"I love you so much Percy," I whispered to myself, but he still seemed to hear. He looked at me for a second and then leaned in. I followed suit and soon we were kissing. And it truly was the best mid-air kiss ever.

**A/N: So that's it guys. I wanted to write something really romantic for our last chapter so I thought, why don't they spend the day on the shore, and then up in the sky holding each other? If you hadn't guessed already that last sentence was a reference to Percy's best**_** underwater**_** kiss ever… :D Please R&amp;R! Can't wait to write more for you all!**


End file.
